Patio decks are known to be constructed using manufactured deck boards which are generally extruded or moulded of plastics or various composite materials. The deck boards in some instances are formed with a mounting groove extending longitudinally along the full length of both opposing side edges of the board for attachment to corresponding joists using mounting clips.
Examples of mounting clips for manufactured deck boards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,353 by Hafner, U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,623 by Martel et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,153 by Orchard. In each instance, the mounting clip is secured to a conventional wooden joist and opposing lateral retainer flanges on each mounting clip are received within the mounting grooves of an adjacent pair of deck boards in a mounted position. The configuration of the mounting clip in each instance requires an awkward manipulation and time consuming installation of a fastener to be fastened through the clip and into the wooden joist in order to secure the clips. Furthermore, the mounting clips are not suited for use with other types of joists, for example extruded metal joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,303 by Gibson et al. discloses another example of a mounting configuration for manufactured deck boards in which an elongate track having a series of formed fasteners thereon is secured along the full length on the top of a conventional wooden joist. The formed fasteners of each track must be carefully aligned with the corresponding fasteners of tracks on adjacent joists in order to commonly align with deck boards laid across the joists. Once mounted onto the wooden joist however, no adjustment is permitted in the lengthwise direction of the joist so that any slight misalignments are difficult and time consuming to correct. Furthermore the fastening track is not well suited to other types of joists.
Other mounting clips used for flooring are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,850 by Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,963 by Omholt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,778 by Taupin. In each instance the clip is only suited only for use in tongue and groove boards such that the mounting clips are not compatible with conventional manufactured deck boards including mounting group along both opposing side edges of the boards. Furthermore the clips are not suited for use with various types of extruded joists.